1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
JP-T-2000-512014 describes a timepiece that performs navigation to a destination by using a digital display, such as a liquid crystal display device.
In a case where an analog timepiece having indicating hands is employed as a timepiece that performs navigation to a destination, the approach described in JP-T-2000-512014, which employs a digital display, cannot be used. Further, in a case where an indicating hand is used to perform navigation to a destination, detailed information cannot be displayed, unlike a digital display. It is therefore desired in a timepiece that performs navigation to a destination by using an indicating hand to provide an approach for intelligibly conveying information necessary for the navigation to the user.